One Last Time
by xLilyFlower28
Summary: He'd made his decision, and he was through with all of this.  He wouldn't stand for it anymore. Sirius x James. Oneshot. NO SLASH.


**One Last Time**

**By xLilyFlower28**

**A/N: Thanks to Maria, my lovely bestest friend, for beta-ing. My greek love (Doris 3) is at science camp and was unable to beta.**

**A/N: This is just a short little fic I thought of when I was re-reading Order of the Phoenix. Hope you like it!**

"Honestly Mum, I don't know why he stays there. He hates the lot of them. I suppose he hasn't anywhere else to go." James Potter ran his fingers through his mess of jet-black hair as he said this.  
"Well, really, he is welcome here anytime. He's such a sweet boy, doesn't belong in that family at all," Elena Potter replied as she ignited the stove with a flick of her wand. "Especially this time of year, what with the holidays and all, I expect he'd rather be somewhere more cheerful."  
"You would think so. Every time I ask him about it he just sighs and says it's not a big deal, although you can tell it is."  
"I've said this before and I'll forever stand by it dear, Sirius is as good as family. He will always have a place here." Elena walked towards the fridge, her dark, curly hair bouncing with each step.  
"I know mum, he knows too. I expect he just isn't ready yet." The fifteen-year-old walked out of the kitchen, his thoughts a jumble over what he would get for Christmas, if he should bother asking Sirius over, how the next term at Hogwarts would turn out, if Lily Evans would ever go out with him (he always seemed to be thinking about that one) and his birthday in February.

xxxxxxx

"Oh those Weasleys, nastiest bit of blood traitors I've ever seen. And those Potters, oh they're just as bad. And that Albus Dumbledore, letting mudbloods into the school. What has this world come to? And you, getting into Gryffindor, what is that about, boy? Never going to live that down, not in this house. Don't know why we keep you around. Just as bad as the lot of them."  
Sirius Black walked up his stairs, teeth gritted and fists clenched, his mother's vulgar words still echoing in his head. Honestly, he was never going to be at peace in this house. He didn't know why he stayed, his parents would barely notice if he left. He wished he were just back at Hogwarts. He had had such a good time in the end of his fifth year that he had almost entirely forgotten about his family. Continuing up the stairs, Sirius turned right, making his way to his bedroom. He bumped into a few "prized possessions" as he went, but he didn't bother to do anything about it, in fact, one might think he was intentionally hitting them. When he got to his room, he opened up his trunk and pulled out a book and some parchment. Might as well do his homework now, he had a whole summer ahead of him, and he was going to be taking N.E.W.T. level classes this year...

xxxxxxx

James Potter received a few odd looks as he swung back and forth on a swing in the local park. Sure, it wasn't completely normal for a fully-grown sixteen year old boy to be alone on the playground in the middle of summer, but hey, what else did he have to do? It was a good pastime for when one was bored.  
He sighed as he remembered a letter he had received just this morning. It had been from his best mate, Sirius Black. Sirius was the offspring of two very dark wizards, both coming from just as dark wizarding families. Sirius, however, was the polar opposite of his parents. He hated resented dark arts, hated Voldemort, embraced Muggle-borns, and was in Gryffindor house. Sirius still lived in his parents house, having nowhere else to go. James felt very bad for him, and often offered Sirius a place in his home. Sirius, however, felt that his family was just something he would have to deal with, although James could never see why. Sirius' letter had mainly consisted of more rantings about his family and things he wished he could change about them. He hoped James had been having a good summer, and couldn't wait to see him at Hogwarts, in the fall. James missed his best friend, and often thought of just flying to his house and kidnapping him. James knew this sounded very childish, but he still thought it could be profitable.  
James started to walk home, when he felt a drop of water hit his nose. He turned his head upwards, and sighed as he noticed multiple raindrops falling down. It was about a three mile walk to his house, but he didn't normally mind. He liked walking, it gave him time to think. However, the rain was becoming a bit of an annoyance.  
James finally got to his house, and he was nearly soaked. The rain had gotten progressively heavier, and was now falling at an alarming rate. It was about five in the afternoon, and James didn't really have anything to do. He had nearly finished all his homework (for lack of something else to do, purely). He decided to take a shower, as he was still almost saturated and very uncomfortable.  
Two hours later, James was sitting in his den, drawing a picture of a certain red-headed girl that had captured his affection. Some people may have found this odd, but he was really very artistic (although few people knew it) and it was common for him to draw portraits. About halfway through the picture, he heard a knock on the door. He found this very strange, as people rarely visited his house. He got up and opened the door to receive a very pleasant surprise.

xxxxxxx

"What do you want, boy?" Walburga Black, Sirius' mother asked him as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Nothing. I was hungry," Sirius said, as he pulled a box of cereal out of the cabinet.  
"Hungry, yes, you always are. It's a wonder you aren't fat, you large beast. Regulus isn't like that. No one in the family is. But you aren't like any of us anyways, hanging around with that Potter boy. Family's as much a disgrace as there ever were. Helping Muggles, associating with them... Honestly, don't know what they're thinking... And that Lupin child, you talk to him too. Half-blood, isn't he? What are you doing with that filth? He isn't worthy to rub the dirt off our shoes. You're just as bad though, where I went wrong with you, I'll never know…" Walburga continued to talk as Sirius grew redder and redder by the minute. He looked as though he were about to explode.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FRIENDS! THE POTTERS ARE WONDERFUL PEOPLE, AS ARE THE LUPINS! OF COURSE, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WONDERFUL PEOPLE, WOULD YOU, YOU OLD HAG? YOU'RE A HORRIBLE DISGUSTING PERSON, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT I DID TO BE BORN INTO THIS FAMILY!" Sirius stormed out of the kitchen, cereal long forgotten on the counter. He was disgusted, and he was sick of this. He ran up to his room, threw all his belongings in his trunk, and grabbed his broom. He shrunk his trunk with a quick spell (this ministry would assume it was one of his parents, as he was still in their house) and shoved it in his pocket. He let his owl out, telling him to fly to James' house and threw his cage into his pocket, after performing the shame shrinking spell.  
Sirius mounted his broom and flew out his window, not caring how many Muggles he attracted. He just knew that he had to get out of here, and he had to get out of here quickly. James had always told Sirius that he was welcome at his house, but Sirius never took him seriously. He was ashamed of his family enough as it is, and he felt like he would just be burdening James with his problems if went to stay with him. But now, now it was different. Now Sirius just didn't care.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey, mate. Could, I, er, stay here for a bit? You know I wouldn't ask, but, they were just driving me mad." Sirius grinned sheepishly. He was soaked to the bone, and his teeth were chattering. The rain over James' house hadn't seemed to have lightened up.  
"Of course, mate. You know you're always welcome." James said with a broad grin, ushering Sirius inside, and preparing for one of the best summers of his life.

La Fin

**Please review! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
